Thoughts
by LauraMaranoishot
Summary: What happens when Austin starts to think of Ally as more than a friend. Will he deny these feelings or will he make a move on Ally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Austin's Pov.

It was a sunny day in Miami and I was going to Sonic Boom to hang out the always beautiful Ally Dawson. She was so perfect. With her loving attributes and all around beauty. I loved when she got nervous and started to chew her hair. Wait! What am I saying Ally is my best friend. I can't be think about her like that. I know why you are thinking that, said a little voice in my head, it's because you love her! So you need to go ask her out you are perfect for her. Why am I thinking this. Oh whatever, I thought trying to push the thought out of my head. I texted Ally saying I was coming.

Austin : I'm coming be right over

Ally: K we should start writing a new song soon so I was thinking we could start working today

Austin: k that would cool

Ally: see you at SB

Austin: K

I can't wait to write a new song with Ally. We write the best of songs and she aka ways has the best ideas. I also get this awesome feeling when my hand touches hers on the piano. Again ahhhh I can't have a crush on Ally were partners and best friends, it would mess up everything.

(Time Skip)

As I walk into Sonic Boom I see Ally wearing a dress and heels. She is teaching Nelson how to play the piano. "Nelson focus lets get the first lesson over with its been three weeks you've barley any progress. said Ally "Fine" said Nelson " Hey Ally how's my beautiful best friend doing." I say without thinking what I said We both immediately start blushing. " Um Nelson can we finish the lesson next week, I kind of need to spend time with Austin because we need to write a song." she says to Nelson " Ah nards" says Nelson as he walks out of sonic boom. " So why do you want to hang out with me Ally?" I asked As we walked up to practice room. " Let's get started on that song do you have any good ideas. " I said "Um I do but it's a love song." she said nervously "Cool I haven't sung a love song in a while. ( THESE ARE SOME LYRICS THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THEM IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! BUT IT IS COPYRIGHTED SO IF YOU STEAL THIS I WILL SUE YOU! THANKS)

You can come to me

Yeah

You can come to me

Any day of your life

Yeah

you can come to me

You can come to me

Any day or any night

Yeah

You can come to me

Yes you can

Yeah can come to me

Any moment

Any place

Any time

Yeah you can come to me!

Yeah yeah

You can come to me

Yeah

you can come to me

Any day of your life

Yeah

You can come to me

Any day or any night

Yeah you can come to me oh oh

Yes you can come to me oh oh

Yes you can come to me

" Do you like it?" She said nervously "Ally I love it is great one of your best." I said " I can't wait to sing it." I just love it when Ally comes up with an Ally Dawson original.

How was it? was it good?Review it would mean a lot!


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Chapter 2

(A/N thanks for all of the reviews people and I forgot to say this last chapter I do not own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song)

Ally's Pov.

(Ally's Dream)

" Hey Ally how are you doing I was just wondering if you want to come over" Austin said " Sure I would love that." I said We drove to his house and while we were driving I couldn't help but blush because Austin was staring right at me. " Hey Ally do you want to just sing some songs instead of actually writing one?" He asked "Sure that would be cool we haven't had much time to just hang out lately." I said. We were at his house singing and dancing to all of the songs on his iPod. Then Not A Love Song by Austin Moon came on we started singing verses switching off in perfect unison. We were singing to the lyrics as the song was coming to a close and suddenly he turned to face me and look me straight in the eye.

Austin: I love the way you get me

Ally: But correct me if I'm wrong

Austin: This is Not A Love Song

Ally: Not A Love Song

Austin: This is Not A Love Song

Ally: Not A Love Song

Austin: This is A Love Song

Austin: A Love Song

He cut me off before I could sing the last part. We were looking into each others eyes when he cupped my cheek. We both started leaning in. We were both inches away and then closer and closer and closer. Then he closed the gap and kissed me. It felt so wrong on so manat levels but, there were way to many good levels to even think there were any bad ones. It just felt right.

I bolt upright realizing the dream I had just had and knew in a moment that Austin, whether he was my best friend or partner, he was the one for me. I had to tell Trish about my new crush, she was gonna get a shock out of this one.

How was the story did you like it? Review and favorite! Next chapter up around this time tommorow night! Thanks! By the way I am a 14 year old guy who loves Austin and Ally (mostly Auslly) and I am proud of it! By the way who likes my user name?


	3. Chapter 3 O-M-G

Chapter 3

(A/N thanks for all of the reviews people and I do not own Austin and Ally)

Ally's Pov.

After I had had my wonderful dream about Austin. I decided to text Trish and ask her if I could come over.

Ally: Can I come over to tell you a secret!

Trish: ooooo Ally has a secret Ally has secret and yes you can come over

Only Trish would be like this!

Ally: really Trish really Trish and thx ill be right over I just need to take a shower

Trish: can I ask you one thing is it about a guy

Ally: whaaat nooo

Trish: it is so funny that you can not even tell a lie over text message

Ally: hey not fair and oh well it is about a certain guy

Trish: yay Ally has a crush on someone maybe that someone is Austin because you guys are perfect for each other and see you when you get here

Ally: k be over in 15-30 minutes

I text this ignoring the comment about Austin

I stripped down and got in the shower. As soon as I was done I wrapped a towel an walked into my room to get changed. I picked out some yellow pants, heels and a black top.

(Time Skip)

"Hey Trish" I said " hey so who is the guy you were telling me about," she said " is he cute?" " Yes, extremely!" " Don't freak out and say this will never work but Austin! " I said happily " O M G! Ally I knew you would come to your senses you two are perfect for each other!" She said happily

So How was it was it good thx for reviewing And reading! Sorry if it was short! did you see the new pics from her photo shoot they are as mocking hot and I mean sexy! Anyway Thanks


	4. Chapter 4 Auslly on the Internet

Chapter 4

Thanks for all the review and follows. You guys are seriously the best audience I have ever met! Thanks and enjoy the new chapter! I do not own A & A sadly

(Ally's Pov.)

" Omg you actually think so." I said. I thought she would have thought I was crazy and out of my mind but, I'm so glad she thinks so! " Yep I've always been an auslly supporter! Austin Moon fans love Auslly and in fact the most popular blog on is Auslly!" She said happily a nod fastly. " what is Auslly?" I said confused " oh it's just your guy's couple name. The fans all think you guys should get together because they think that you two are perfect for each other and Dez and I both think so two. Woah I can't believe Dez and I have something in common. Noooooo!" She said happily then sadly. I laughed it was so funny to see her freak out over the smallest little things. " If so then prove it." I said " ok, just go on the Internet and look up Auslly on google images." She said "Ok I will." I said I turn on my laptop open google chrome and go to google images. Then I type in Auslly and sure enough there were thousands of pictures of us hugging and others of us just staring at each other. I can't believe Austin's fans want Austin and I to get together. " Told you." She said I wonder if Austin knows about this and what is his assent on this, I really hope he likes me.

Sorry if its short I'm trying to post every single night! Review and remember to beg Disney Channel for another Auslly kiss! Thanks


End file.
